Teach me
by CandiedLust
Summary: Amaimon was Satans assistant, and now Mephisto's. He thinks it will be the same thing over again, no big deal. However while Mephisto is no means gentle with him, he is trying to get something out of him. Amaimon just wonders what. M for bdsm themes, and abuse. Hints of MephiAma. While no swearing or sex, still extremely adult content inside.


I.

Owned, while that wasn't exactly what you were it was close enough. It not by your brother then by your father, you often wondered if this was a common demon behavior or if your family just didn't care, both made sense. You lost control over your body and possibly your mind long ago, surrendering to what your father wanted you to be. Talking of your dear old dad was practically taboo where you currently reside, stirring up anger and possessiveness. It was very hard to doubt how you were being used, not as a lover, not as a friend, but as tool to anger your father. You didn't mind thought, you never have. These thoughts don't last long as you are snapped out of your haze by an all too familiar voice. "Come here Amaimon," you can't help but oblige.

II.

Sometimes you wonder if back in hell you were treated better, you didn't know. But you did know it wasn't nearly as fun. Although getting extra from father while your brothers couldn't do a damn thing, it was a perk. You guess it was somehow compensation. However here in Assiah wasn't too bad. Free candy and the ability to lie around all day was nice, it did make you feel like you more of a sit 'n be pretty toy here then a practical one like in hell. However the disability to not be able to go outside without permission was crushing, it was the same in hell (your brothers enjoyed lording that over you.) but you knew what hell was like. This was a whole new world! Your faces pout was a stark contrast to your normal blank stare; it was a mechanism you suppose. You never understood how it got you what you wanted, but it almost always did. Something about being cuter you suppose. Staring out the window you see the Okumura twins messing about, annoying.

III.

You have other uses besides being a toy to your brother, and maybe even your father. Not being a 100% clear on what they were however, could be quite a nuisance. You knew your brother and father hated each other for messing up each other's plans on all sorts of things, as well as having morals so different from each other it was shocking that they could be related. Figuring that you were used as a form to get back at your father caused a little ache in your chest, but you had no idea what it was. Sometimes brother would ask you if you really thought you were only here to be used, when answering though he'd get sad. Brother would always talk about normalcy for you, and how dad must have done something to your head that can be fixed. Dad says humans have made him too soft.

IV.

Rin asked you if you could even feel once. It was yelled, angry at you for messing with him and his friends. You were angry. That's a feeling, right? Upon heading home you decided to stay angry. To prove to yourself that, yeah, you felt emotions. You didn't even need to decide that, you were just still angry. You were. You were. Were you? Brother wasn't too keen on the idea of you walking around the his house acting all pissy. You got in trouble. Shortly after he left to do work. You felt tears fall for the first time in forever. You can feel, you can.

V.

You read one of Brothers books today, it filled you with a light fluffy feeling you never felt before. The characters in his books acted a lot differently then you did, and more like Rin. You messed around in front of the mirror, attempting to pull a more emotional face. Not one of complaining, or pain. Not even one of happiness, just an expression that looked less… ghostly. You couldn't. All you could manage was to act more emotional, but even then your voice was close to deadpan unless you got angry. You could whine pretty well too, fake crying is your specialty.

VI.

Brother seems to be proud of you for acting more human, but if you dare disobey he is always sure to put you back in your place. You're slightly glad, you don't think you'd be able to do emotions properly without his guidance. You're great at anger, though you just wish you'd be better with something nicer like happiness.

VII.

Rin tried to kill you today, and you felt, something wonderful. But you lost, and Brother didn't help as you fell. Today you felt a lot, you are glad to take a leave from life for a while.

VIII.

You heard dad might be coming to Assiah, you felt something else today, a dropping feeling in the stomach. Brother tells you it's fear, but why would you be scared of your father. You tell Brother you don't understand. He seems upset.

IX.

Dads gone, you live with Brother now. Your heart speeds up, you don't understand. But you don't really care. For once you feel normal, almost like you never were a toy to begin with. You are scared, but happy.


End file.
